A Hero's Story
by anonfanon
Summary: [Alternate Timeline] One girl's world turned upside-down from the start. Now she has to figure out how to get it back the way it was, but at what cost? Not too amazing at summaries. Contains OC's and the likes. R&R if you wish!


**A/N: Hi there! This is a Zelda story I've just recently started. It features my OC, Iphenia, and her companions. Taelia is my friend's OC, who is a fourth Goddess (But for the sake of keeping canon... well, canon, I'm changing her to a really powerful royal lady.) I hope you enjoy this story, and if you do, faves and reviews are much appreciated! Enjoy!**

"Feenie, I'm telling you, I don't think this is very safe-" the snow-white fairy warned, but Iphenia didn't listen. The Hylian girl leapt into the air, flipping over and throwing out her blades. The last bokoblin fell to the ground and dissolved into nothingness, and Iphenia landed safely without a scratch.

"What are you talking about, Naida?" Iphenia laughed, the blades on her rings retracting as she clipped them back onto her shoulders. "With my Razorings and tons of intense training, there's no way we could lose to anything." She stretched, moving her short, pitch black hair out of her green eyes.

Naida sighed. "I really wish you'd listen more often..." she floated around Iphenia's face, making her turn to follow her. "I'm afraid that you may do something that will get way out of hand someday. You know that I was Taelia's gift to you, and I'm meant to protect you." Naida started pacing back and forth. "If I can't keep you safe, who knows what could happen?"

Iphenia grinned. "Not to rain on your parade or anything, but you're so tiny, Naida~." She held out her hands as the fairy settled in her palms. "If I were really in danger - which I'm sure won't happen - how would you be able to save me?" She tapped her foot, awaiting an answer.

Naida put her hands on her hips. "That's exactly what I'm saying, Feenie! It's your job to listen to my advice so that you don't get yourself in real trouble!"

"Okay, okay, I'll listen to you, Naida. But seriously, when has anything bad happened to a great adventurer like..." Iphenia trailed off when a loud rumbling came from the direction of the sky. The girl looked up, seeing an abundance of pitch black clouds crowding over them.

"...me?" Iphenia's eyes widened, swallowing hard. "This is bad. This is really bad." As if on cue, a loud crack of thunder boomed over them, giving off a menacing atmosphere.

"No, you think?" Naida replied sarcastically.

"This is no time for sarcasm!" Iphenia shouted over the roars of the dark sky. "We gotta get out of here!" She took a bottle out of her pouch, entrapping her fairy inside.

"H-Hey! Don't put me in here!" Naida protested, banging on the glass.

"I'm doing this for your safety!" Iphenia called back, safely tucking her away back into the pouch. She put two fingers to her lips and whistled hard, getting a distant howl in response. The howl drew closer until Iphenia's gray and white wolf, Olive, came rushing by. Iphenia jumped onto her back, settling in quickly and holding on to her. "Olive, we gotta go, hurry!" she shouted, and Olive took off just before a crack of lightning burst behind them. Iphenia yelped, nudging her wolf a bit harder. "Come on, girl, faster!" Olive complied, rushing to get anywhere that the clouds weren't at. As rain began pouring down, drenching the two, another bolt of lightning shot right beside them. Olive barely dodged it, continuing to run after regaining her footing. She was fast, but a third bolt proved that she wasn't fast enough. Crashing just before the duo, Iphenia shrieked as Olive was thrown aside from the force. Iphenia landed on her back, knocking the wind right out of her. Her eyes widened as she struggled to regain her breath, and she saw Olive laying on the ground just meters away. Thank the Goddesses she was still breathing, but Iphenia was scared she might be hurt. "O-Olive," she strained to get out, and Olive wagged her tail slightly, showing she was okay. A slight, relieved smile graced Iphenia's lips, thankful that her friend wasn't injured. Suddenly a shadow crept over her and she gasped, her eyes widening. She looked up to see a hooded figure, covered in a thick black cloak.

"Hm... Good show. You were brave, too brave," the figure snickered. "But perhaps you should learn to be more humble, lest you want to be punished by the hands of Hyrule's true ruler." the figure let out a loud, piercing laugh, its cloak blowing in the harsh winds.

Iphenia winced as she tried to get up, but to no avail. "W-Who are you..?!" she demanded, her voice weak.

"Hm. You've no right to ask that of me. Though I am not the highest of importance, you best prepare yourself for what my master has in store for you." The figure sank into the ground, becoming the very shadow it cast on Iphenia, and laughed once again.

"What master?!" She shouted, getting ready to leap up and fight the demon, but she found herself immobilized. She struggled to move her limbs, but found herself helpless. She looked over to Olive, who she saw floating in a thin grey bubble. "O-Olive!" She shouted, still fighting to move. Iphenia felt herself floating and noticed she was in a bubble as well. "P-Please! No!" She was suddenly struck with fear as her vision began to blur. She could put on a brave face at any time, but not this time. She feared that once her vision faded completely, so too would she. She begged for release, but only received evil laughs in response. As her world became completely black, she worried not for herself, but for the people of Hyrule. She sank into darkness, hoping to one day return to light.

**A/N: Next chapter coming up soon. Hopefully this weekend, if I'm allowed enough time on the computer. By the way, I don't think spelling/grammar check really understands my style of writing on here... But hey, it is a little weird, I guess. Well, see ya soon!**


End file.
